Chantal Tilston
Chantal Tilson is a student Daybrooke International, who was unintentionally involved in the fire occured on the school's laboratory two years prior to the story. She is Delta Division's Combat Specialist and also takes up the role of tactician whenever needed. Personality Chantal is extremely bubbly, friendly, and sweet around others. She would always welcome a new student in Daybrooke whenever there is one. Most people could say that she is childish since she's an avid collector of teddy bears (which she named "Mr. Brown"), and everything related to stars. She loves interacting with people so much to the fact that sometimes she's pestering them already. One of her negative traits is being a sadist. When she's punishing a student, she has no mercy though she'll be milder when it comes to elementary students. If not physical torture (which also varies in gender), she would set up difficult challenges students must accomplish in order for them to be free. Because most people are being good to her, she becomes spoiled and she's not aware of it. Other than these, to show that she's serious with work, she wears the school's official jacket during missions. Lastly, when people are asking a confidential topic about the school, she'll pretend that she doesn't know anything about it. That way, the secrets would be perfectly concealed. History She was born from a middle class family at Chelsea, London, England. She had a happy life with her father, her mother, and her twin sister. There was nothing wrong with how her parents raised her since the environment is an enjoyable one, but at the age of 7 she developed her mean personality. It caused for her peers not to go near her and some of them would call her a freak. When her relatives gave them their pet macaw, it helped shaping little Chantal's character into a good one. Still, no classmates of her at that time would like to appoach her since they believed that it was only a prank from her. Even most people were like that to her, she maintained being positive and she took her parents' advice that someday she'll meet people who will be her friends. From the old plot One day, her macaw woke her up saying "Mail~ Mail~" and she felt irritated at first since she thought that such thing was unreal since she didn't have a penpal. Her twin sister entered the room and yelled at her about the envelope with a unique logo on the back. She became alert and snatched the envelope from her sibling's hand. When she was reading the letter, she became overjoyed and she told everything about it to her parents. Although she had to be separated to her family, she happily took the opportunity to study at Daybrooke so she could meet new people and she could finally get away from her sister. When she arrived at Daybrooke International, she happily approached Arashi and Jennifer since they were the first people she saw upon entering then she asked about the whereabouts of the place. She listened intently when they shared the information to her and she was happy that they could entrust her with such precious matter. During her first days of doing her job as a D.o.N (Detective of Night), she was pretty careless that the suspects would easily escape from her. Because of that, she got scolded by Arashi every single night and she was trying to remember every detail. Weeks passed and she got the hang of doing her work, she became more close to Arashi & Jennifer and she enjoyed staying at the school. Now, she's the one who would happily welcome every new student in Daybrooke and she's willing to give them a tour on Arashi's behalf since she's aware that the guy would be busy with other things. New plot However she was at her limit, and luckily her relatives from the United States offered her to study there. Her parents are worried since they don't enough have money to make their daughter study there, but fortunately their relatives are kind since they will be the once who will pay for it. At the age of 13, Chantal went to America all by herself. Her uncle (her father's brother) told her to study for a bit. If she didn't like it, she can go back to London anytime. She got enrolled in Daybrooke and at first she thought it was fine. She still didn't have friends until she got involved in the school laboratory's explosion where she met Arashi and Jennifer. After she was treated in the hospital since she received a head injury, she was traumatized at what happened and gravely blamed herself for it. However thanks to her two new friends, she realized that she shouldn't let the incident get into her and move on. And so in the division placement test, she was placed to Delta because her ability screams that she's meant to be there. She also opted to be the combat specialist instead of going along with the election, because she's not confident with her leadership skills. Two years had passed and it's the first day of school, she would remove her division pin from her hair and delightfully welcome the new students. She thought that the students won't be intimidated to her if does so. It's also an easy way to mingle with them as well.